greenhouse_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Simmons
Eric Simmons, played by Yuval Yanai is a former member of the FBI, and a close friend of Carter Woods in Greenhouse Academy. Appearance Eric is a young middle-aged man with blue eyes, pale skin and a shaved head. He's commonly seen wearing a dark blue blazer, alongside a light-blue shirt and a red, white and blue tie. History Season 1 Eric makes his first appearance during the second episode of Greenhouse Academy; The Opening Challenge, where he visits his friend and former partner; Carter Woods at the Woods' household, after getting the call from Carter. Eric assures Carter that there wasn't any signs of prints on the scene of the supposed break-in and expresses concern at what his friend's telling him, before remarking that eventually everyone would leave Carter, adding that Carter had already lost his wife and job, and tells him to not let his kids leave too. Eric makes his next appearance in the third episode; Breaking and Entering, where he's told by his commanding officer; David Diggs that they had a new lead on the missing park ranger, before being told by David that he wanted him to check out the GPS signal that had been emitting from the Ranger's gun from within the Greenhouse grounds. Later Eric and his colleagues arrive at the school, asking Louis for permission to search the grounds. Eric expresses the fact that they had to be thorough with their search, before revealing what he'd found out about the ranger's gun. Later on in Louis' office, Eric and his colleague report to Louis about their search, having found nothing, as Louis tries to send them off. Eric then suggests that he and his colleague interrogate some of the students. Outside in the grounds at night, Eric and his colleague investigate the area, just before Eric sees a hole in a nearby fence, believing somebody to have cut it open and then belittling his colleague's suggestion. Back at Louis' office, Eric and his colleague have returned presenting the evidence they found, explaining that the only way the gun could of made it into the Greenhouse grounds was through the hole in the fence, this was followed by Jason then asking how weapons could possibly travel on their own. Eric then further explains, before threatening to get a search warrant, meaning there'd be a dozen policemen swarming the Greenhouse. Since Louis was against this, Eric asks for the student files instead. In the morning, Eric walks into the Raven's dormitory, after the whole Eagle's vandalism debacle, searching for Jackie, before Hayley recognises him and asks him what he was doing there, with Eric then explaining that they were there investigating a case about a missing park ranger's gun, before attempting to ask whether anyone had seen something. Back in Louis' office, Eric is interrogating Jackie, going through her criminal record, with Jackie asking what it had to do with anything. Eric then asks her what she was doing out at such an early time, before Jackie answers him. After Jackie asks what it had to do with anything, Eric's colleague places Jackie's art-book on the desk, having found it while investigating. Eric then reveals that they'd brushed for fingerprints on the fence and that Jackie's fingerprints were everywhere. Eric then remarks that he's sure Jackie wouldn't mind taking a polygraph test to assure him that she was telling the truth, threatening to arrest her if she didn't take the test. After Jackie expresses that they may as well arrest her there and then, Eric tries to take her away before Hayley and the rest of the Ravens arrive, asking why Eric was taking Jackie back to the FBI headquarters, with Jackie then explaining. Hayley and the others then step up and say that if they wanted to have Jackie take the polygraph test, then they'd have to have them take it as well. Eric then gives in, allowing Hayley to take the polygraph test, expressing that her father would kill him, if he knew that he allowed his daughter to take the polygraph test. Eric then asks her a basic set of questions, before finishing test after finding her innocent. Eric then asks Hayley whether she spoke with her father that often, revealing that he'd visited Carter a few days ago. Eric then continues to test the students, only to find them innocent, before finally interrogating Jackie. In the next episode; Private Screening, Eric begs Louis for more time to investigate before being told to leave the premise. In the next episode; Black Smoke, Eric presents the new information that had come to light about the park ranger's gun, telling him about Daniel; the captain of the Eagles basketball team, before being asked why Daniel was walking round with gun shrapnel in his leg, with Eric then asking David whether he really thought Daniel had anything to do with the missing park ranger. Later on Eric gets a report from David that his colleague had been caught up in an explosion while trying transporting the shrapnel, as David tells him that all the evidence had disappeared, with Eric then suggesting he could still question Daniel. Once David had gone, Eric takes out his phone and reports to Judy in order to let her know that all the shrapnel evidence had disappeared. Later Eric is reporting to David alongside his injured colleague. After the report, Eric points his colleague towards his pay, telling him to spend it all at once. In the next episode; Captain Material, David tells Eric that he needed him to bring up the feed from the security cameras in the hospital, so that they can see what happened with Perry and the shrapnel explosion. Eric complies and brings up the feed, but just as Perry's car comes forward towards the camera, the feed goes fuzzy, with Eric then explaining that nothing had occurred prior to then. Eric next appears during the tenth episode; Guilt Free Cupcakes, where after being called by Louis to the Greenhouse, he confirms that the man Alex, Brook, Hayley, Max and Jackie had met was indeed the missing park ranger they were looking for. Later at FBI headquarters, Eric tells David about the fact that the ranger had had a stroke, before Carter arrives back. Seeing Carter in his current state, Eric asks what the occasion was, before David revealed the reason. Later, while Carter was moving his stuff back into his office, Eric asks him what had made him decide to come back to the FBI, with Carter then apologizing for being a jerk the prior night. Eric then notices Carter's letter, as Carter explains that it was a letter his wife; Ryan had given him before the launch, just in-case she never came back, revealing that he couldn't bring himself to read it. Later at night, Eric decides to take out Ryan's letter to Carter and begins to read it. At the start of the next episode; Great Scott, Eric continues to read the letter, while Ryan's voice narrates the letter. After reading it, Eric takes out his lighter and burns the letter to ashes. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Greenhouse Academy Characters Category:FBI Members Category:Bad Guys Category:Reboot Bad Guys Category:Former FBI Members